The research plan calls for a multicenter trial involving the Neurological Departments of Albert Einstein College of Medicine and Baylor College of Medicine in a pilot trial of the ability of a synthetic polypeptide and Copolymer 1 to effect the clinical course of patients with the chronic progressive (C-P) form of multiple sclerosis. Thus, it represents an extension of the present pilot trail of COP 1 on the exacerbating and remitting type of patient. The patients will be carefully selected, randomly distributed into a placebo-or COP 1-treated group, and evaluated in a double-blind fashion. The data from the two groups will be subjected to statistical analysis for their significance in terms of the ability of the substance to arrest the chronically progressive course previously demonstrated by the patients. The patient will also be evaluated for the degree of disability that they demonstrate over the course of the clinical trial which is set for a two-year period of active participation and a follow-up period of at least two years. The patients will be monitored by clinical evaluations including the neurological evaluations, the Kurtzke eight functional groups, the Kurtzke overall disability scale, and the incapacity scale. The data will be subjected to a statistical analysis.